


Yorktown

by theothergirl2212



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Altamid, Fluff, Love, M/M, Yorktown, angsty with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theothergirl2212/pseuds/theothergirl2212
Summary: this story takes place after the events of Altamid, Spock and Jim finally have the talk





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was inspired by a drawing from toastybumblebee on tumblr please go check her out if you have tumblr, she's an amazing artist
> 
>  
> 
> i do not own Star Trek or its characters i hope you enjoy this story.

[this lovely drawing was the inspiration](http://toastybumblebee.tumblr.com/post/158033887110/i-absolutely-love-your-style-if-youre-ever)

 

It was an early morning in San Francisco, the city was starting to wake up. The sun began to shine over the city, although there was already one man wide awake. James T Kirk was lying in bed reading a book. He was waiting, waiting for his bondmate to come home. Spock had been on Vulcan for the past two weeks to negotiate about a distribution deal between Vulcan and Risa. While Spock had been gone, Jim had missed him greatly. Ever since his katra had been restored the two of them had become inseparable ‘till this negotiation. He could not wait for Spock to come home, this was also the reason he hadn’t slept this night. He didn’t eat last night as well, he was nervous. Nervous that something would happen to the shuttle craft that would bring him home. He never wanted to be parted from spock in such a way ever again.

 

The door to their apartment opened and a figure clad in black clothes walked in, he quickly made his way into their bedroom past the abandoned messy living room. He quickly undressed, slid into bed and snaked his arms around his lover. “well good morning to you to dear” Jim chuckled. “I have missed you greatly ashayam” he felt Spock whisper into his ear. Spock nuzzled his nose against Jim’s hair and together they fell asleep, just as the world around them was waking up.

 

The holovid ended. It was one of the many memories his counterpart had left him, but this one was the only one in video. Most of them were written down, or were simple pictures of parts of his life that were important to him. Spock was standing still in the dark room overlooking Yorktown, PADD still in his hands. He was still replaying the video in his head, his thoughts were racing. Yet one of them stood out against all “ _so this was what my counterpart meant with do not waste your time with our James”_ Spock knew what he had to do, he must talk to Jim.

 

It was never dark in Yorktown, it was one of the few things Jim didn’t like about the federation’s new starbase. He was drowning his sorrows in expensive scotch, in some bar which name wouldn’t be important later anyway. Spock was going to leave him, it was the only thought that was on Jim’s mind. In the turbolift on the old Enterprise, that was what Spock wanted to talk with him about. But they had never spoken after the party they had thrown for him, all that he had read in Spock’s file was that the commander had requested his resign to help his race on New-Vulcan. He had felt anger, betrayal. Because Spock had never told him about this, he had never told him anything. Jim knew he was being a hypocrite, after all he was going to leave Starfleet. He never told Spock about that though, only recommended him as his successor.

Jim didn’t notice the bar door opening, he had sunk too deep into his thoughts. A dark figure walked in and took the seat next to him, Jim raised his head to look at the figure and took a sharp breath. “ _what the hell is Spock doing here?”_  “Jim I believe we still had to talk about some matters, please come with me” without waiting for Jim’s answer he slid off the barstool and walked out of the bar, Jim quietly followed him. Together they walked towards Yorktown Park, it still looked as if it was only 12am, Even though the real time was 3am. When they were standing on the bridge above the lake, Spock finally began to talk. “Jim, in the past few hours I have made some discoveries about our counterparts. And about ourselves.” Spock turned to look Jim into his eyes “our counterparts were engaged in a romantic relationship.” Jim turned away from the lake to look at him. “they were? “Jim whispered “h-how did you find out? Why are you telling me this?” “I do not know how to tell you this” Spock looked away over the lake “the ambassador passed away a few weeks ago, this was brought to my notice before our mission to Altamid.” “Spock i-í’m so sorry, is this why you wanted to leave the Enterprise? So you could continue his work on New-Vulcan” Spock was taken back by this comment “ _how did Jim find out?” “_ Spock, hey Spock” Jim was waving his hand in front of Spock’s face, “earth to Spock are you there??” “I assume you know I am here, I am standing in front of you.  I wish to apologize to you, I wanted to make my intentions clear to you after we had rescued the stranded crew on Altamid. Yet I found myself unable to do so.” Spock moved closer to Jim “I was afraid of what your reaction might be, now I find that I can no longer live without you by my side” Spock lied his hand on Jim’s cheek, Jim was now staring dumbfounded at Spock. It all seemed too good to be true, spock really had feelings for him? “so,” Jim began “you wanna find out how good we fit together?” he said it with a fond smile, Jim took Spock’s hand into his own. “Yes Jim, I would be happy to.” They both knew there was a long road ahead of them. But they were going to face it like they always had, together.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i love feedback or comments. if you have a request you can submit it to me on Tumblr @Kirk-enterprise


End file.
